


Insecurities

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M, Omega Akihito, Reassurances, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Even Asami Akihito had doubts about the faithfulness of his mate, Asami Ryuichi.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot where Asami ends up cuddling with Akihito during a self deprecating moment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Laying in his comfortable, soft, nest, Akihito sipped his warm milk with honey with a blissed out sigh. After his _warm_ shower, Asami nagged him about the temperature being too hot for their pup, he put on his comfiest clothes. He arranged his nest just right, picked a decent movie, and laid back in the living room. At eight months, he couldn't do much but relax at home.

Akihito missed investigating a new story, but he thought of the wellbeing of his pup. After all, he couldn't go undercover with a huge belly and get himself into danger. The previous adrenaline rush was replaced with doctor's appointments to check on his progress. He always found out something new and left with ultrasound photos to keep in his pup's baby book.

Of course, Asami battled sleep in order to accompany him to _every single appointment._ Akihito assumed the early appointments would _deter_ Asami, but he insisted on Kirishima driving them to the hospital and then picking them up later for a snack.

The alpha always kept a hand on him, scrutinized the hospital's actions, and asked enough questions to _fluster_ the doctor. Akihito hid the fact he found Asami's actions funny. Asami was the one who _selected_ the hospital and the doctor after a _thorough_ background check. Akihito's original doctor, who was from a local clinic, didn't pass Asami's _difficult_ list of demands.

It was too bad, he _liked_ Doctor Tachibana.

Despite the annoying moments, Akihito was touched that Asami jumped into his responsibilities as a sire. He didn't wrinkle his nose at studying baby books, buying baby items, and attending the influx of doctor's appointments. There were times where Akihito found Asami reading through alpha and omega parenting books on his down time.

Akihito bit his tongue more than enough times to stop himself from teasing his mate. He was _fortunate._ There were omegas who complained about their mate's lack of interest in their pup. They had fun putting the pup in them, but didn't take time to help care for them. Akihito couldn't fathom letting Asami get away with pushing their pups to the side. Asami was too possessive to let their pups think they were not important. They were the alpha's _legacy_ after all.

That possessiveness reared its ugly head when, Akihito's belly began showing.

Asami _forbid_ him from continuing his job and Akihito _agreed_ with him.

Akihito cherished the _stunned_ look on Asami's face when he registered what he said. Sure, they bickered on certain aspects of their lives, but Akihito understood where he came from. In polite society, everyone treated pregnant omegas and pregnant beta women with the utmost respect. They carried life in their bodies and brought them into the world. But, there were people who didn't care about such things.

Akihito felt lucky that his mating and pup came after his life problems _lessened._ He couldn't bear the thought of having carried his pup during the Sudou drama. The beta disguised as an omega would have cut him open to remove his pup from his body. Having witnessed Sudou shoot someone for having said Asami wouldn't want him, Akihito knew he would had done it.

The imagination of the scene made Akihito shiver.

"Cold?" Asami crawled into his nest and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 _"Nah."_ Akihito scooted forward to set down his mug onto the coffee table. "I imagined something terrible that made me shiver. I know it will never happen, but...the thought..."

"Which was?"

"Sudou cutting me open to take out our pup."

Asami growled and tightened his grip around him. _"Never._ He will _never_ disturb you again, Akihito."

Akihito leaned against Asami's chest and sighed. "I know."

Asami's grip loosened enough for him to move his hands onto Akihito's stomach. He placed a hand on each side of Akihito's belly before he inquired. "Is...the pup alright?"

"The pup's been active all afternoon." Akihito sniffed. "Trust me, this pup is not going to stop when I go to sleep."

"Hm.." Asami burrowed his nose into the crook of Akihito's neck and smiled when the pup kicked his hand.

Akihito noted that the sun set outside of the window and Asami had not run out the door. "When are you supposed to leave and make your rounds?"

"An hour." Asami answered. "But, I managed to extend it to two and a half hours. Suoh will drive me to the other locations. Kirishima _volunteered_ to take over a few business meetings while I tend to you."

"Tend to me?" Akihito mused. "I'm drinking warm milk and watching movies. I'm fine. You'll be bored."

Asami shrugged his shoulders. "The books said that an alpha or beta parents should spent time with their spouse and their unborn pup. The pup should recognize our voices by now and I prefer our pup to know I am his alpha sire."

Akihito peered back toward Asami. "It's not like our pup will mistake glasses or Suoh as his sire. That would be ridiculous."

"You never know."

Akihito released the tension of his shoulders and relaxed against Asami. Before the pup was conceived, Asami shuffled meetings and business deals aside to spent time with him. Most of the time it was for sex or an impromptu date, but Akihito wasn't shocked at Asami's spontaneous actions. This _wasn't_ new. Asami reveled in his ability to control his own time and forgoing everyone else.

His busy schedule and lack of flexibility was something Asami's ex lovers complained about. Among all the complaints, they _pitied_ Akihito for losing Asami's interest before and after he had his pup. They claimed Asami wouldn't enjoy the extra pounds, stretchmarks, and the freedom restriction. The cattiness of their tone exposed their well meaning words immediately.

Not that Akihito believed them.

All of them didn't keep the great Asami Ryuichi's _interest._

They didn't know the true man behind the boss persona. All these people knew was Asami was a great bed partner and intimidated everyone who opposed his will. Older men _bowed low_ to Asami and did everything in their power to gain his approval. The omegas in their families were starry eyed at the dream of having such a powerful alpha as a mate.

Their dreams were crushed when Akihito married Asami. He took the Asami last name, his mate bite was on the side of his neck, and was expecting a pup. This showed the fact that Asami Ryuichi was off the market.

But, not everyone respected a closed off relationship.

Randomly, the cruel words of Asami's ex lovers _slipped_ through.

"I'm surprised."

Asami kept on rubbing Akihito's stomach. "What do you mean?"

Akihito observed Asami's profile as he spoke. "You know what I mean. You could be sleeping with another omega or leave me for someone better." His face went bright red before he sputtered. "Not that I'd let you get away with that shit. I'm one of the few people on this planet who tolerates your antics."

Asami chuckled light. "Hmm...you're right. I wouldn't be able to find someone like you. You're unique."

"Damn right." Akihito huffed out.

"Even without the mating mark," Asami said. "I wouldn't cheat on you." He turned to Akihito with a determined nod. "You're the _only_ _omega_ I imagine as the omega mother of _my_ _pups_. No other omega compares to you."

Akihito hunched his shoulders and curled a hand around the one Asami kept on his belly. He _knew_ his face was bright red and hot. Damn Asami and his sudden smooth words.

"Other omegas don't have the tenacity and strength that you have." Asami interlaced their hands and kept them on top of Akihito's belly. "If I wanted a demure omega, many of my associates could find one for me. But you," He chuckled when he felt their pup kick his hand. "you wouldn't raise our pups to be demanding little shits. My experiences with my associates children are...less than pleasant."

Akihito said. "Imagine our pup behaving like those omegas who flutter their lashes and latch on the first rich alpha that crosses their path?"

Asami _grimaced._

Akihito continued. "Exactly. We won't let that happen. Even though I hope we have omega pups, I don't want them to copy their classmates in these matters. There are still old fashioned omegas who believe these tricks work to get the mate they want. I got the same lessons when I was a teenager."

At the image of a younger Akihito telling off his teachers, Asami chuckled. "Safe to say, you didn't listen to a thing those old biddies said."

"Of course not! Otou-san laughed when I showed him the book they gave me. He fell for none of those tricks when he was a young man." Akihito huffed out. "I don't even want to think what the booklet says to omega teens these days."

"Is there an option to sign out our omega pups for this program?"

"Only if you want _Omega Services_ to do their version of this catching a mate booklet."

Asami deadpanned. "Pass."

They transitioned into silence as Akihito placed his attention back onto the movie. After some time, he grew bored of it and closed his eyes. He relished in Asami's warm body encasing him in a protective bubble. His instincts were at peace and their pup seemed to know where to kick or hit Asami's hands. 

Asami broke the atmosphere. "Why did you bring up such unfounded scenarios? You know me far too well to set my sights on another omega, Akihito."

 _"Meh...insecurities."_ At Asami's stunned stare, Akihito sighed. "Even _I_ have insecurities, Asami. I'm eight months pregnant, huge as hell, with the possibility of you growing _disinterested._ All alpha and beta father's lose interest when their partner gets fat."

"Impossible." Asami's hand wandered down Akihito's side when his voice turned heated. "You look _lovely_ carrying my pup."

Akihito's mouth gaped as Asami swooped in and kissed him. _"A-Asami!_ Your rounds!"

Asami peppered kisses against Akihito's neck and grinned. "Kirishima will _gladly_ take over my duties for the night."

**The end.**


End file.
